


Tumblr Prompt Fills

by theroadkillcafe



Category: Naruto
Genre: And warnings, Other, along with ratings, and tags, description in each chapter, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadkillcafe/pseuds/theroadkillcafe
Summary: Prompt fills I get from tumblr, occasionally compliant with my ongoing WIPs, other times not. Both pairing fic and gen fic. Descriptions in chapter title.Latest: Uchiha Izuna/Senju Touka "Have you seen the...? Oh."





	1. Hashirama and Sakura, a fist fight

prompt from generalzargon "Hashirama and Sakura, a fist fight".

Pairings: None

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

* * *

 

Hashirama was beginning to think that maybe challenging someone with enhanced strength to a fist fight wasn’t such a great idea. He had just wanted to try it, out of curiosity and a sense of boredom that peace brought to shinobi like him that were more used to endless war than not.

 

Maybe Madara had been on to something when he talked about the hypocrisy of men.

 

But that was beside the point. The point was, Hashirama had asked Tsunade for a quick brawl and when she turned him away he had gone looking for the only other person with enhanced strength: her student, Haruno Sakura. It wasn’t like that was too weird. She was his granddaughter’s student; that practically made them family. Sort of. In a distant sense. Ideological family, maybe.

 

In the end Sakura said yes and that was how Hashirama found himself being chased across three different training fields because apparently one wasn’t big enough for a simple fist fight.

 

He nimbly leapt away as the ground beneath his feet continued to crumble away into the gaping chasm formed by Sakura’s punch. Just as he landed Sakura was already racing towards him with her fist pulled back for another devastating blow. He jumped backward again, making sure to put even more distance between them this time. Sakura whirled on him with a half snarl on her face.

 

“For someone who wanted a fight, you’re sure running away a lot.” She adjusted her gloves and cracked her fingers meaningfully.

 

“I think you might be trying to kill me,” Hashirama called back. “Is there any way for you to not use-“

 

He hastily summoned a Rashoumon Gate to hide behind as Sakura abruptly appeared in the air above him with her leg raised. He barely had time to clear the area before she cleaved the gate in two with her foot.

 

She grinned, her face alight with the rush of a fight. “C’mon! Don’t tell me the God of Shinobi is afraid of me? Or have you just gotten too old?”

 

Hashirama shook himself as the dust settled around them and pursed his mouth slightly. There was no way he could let that stand. He brought his chakra to bear, the ground cracking beneath his feet from the pressure.

 

If she wanted a knock-down, drag out fight, she’d get one.

 

 


	2. SI Himiko and Tobirama, can I tell you a secret?

Prompt from phoenixyfriend "SI Uchiha Himiko and Tobirama, can I tell you a secret?".

For those who don’t know, Himiko is Uchiha Himiko, my SI in If the Bird Doesn’t Sing. She is Izuna’s daughter. 

I also want to say that this is not compliant with If the Bird Doesn’t Sing because I haven’t planned this far yet, and although this is a scene I sort of have in mind, things might change by the time I actually get to this part of the fic. Also, in the interest of not being spoilery, I have cut out a significant portion of what would’ve actually happened in this conversation.

Pairings: None

Rating: PG13

Warnings: None

* * *

 

The sky was unfairly pretty as the sun set, with streaks of yellow and pink and red arcing around the sun and the brightest of the stars just began to shine. Himiko waited atop the mountain overlooking Konoha in complete stillness. The heavy weight of what she was about to do pressed down on her chest and made her spine prickle uncomfortably, and even now she considered making something up to tell Tobirama when he arrived. But he was as punctual as ever and before she could decide he was simply there, behind her and to the side, where a second before the space had been empty.

“What is it you wanted to talk about that couldn’t be said in the village?” He said brusquely. Grief made him curt and Himiko ignored his rudeness where before she might have needled him for it. This wasn’t the time for that now and she needed him to take her seriously.

“The death of the Hokage has brought instability to the village,” Himiko began. “Whatever happens next, for the continuation of the village, there needs to be trust and open communication between the clans. Especially our own.”

Though she couldn’t see it, she could feel the weight of Tobirama’s hard stare. “We are shinobi.”

And wasn’t that answer enough? Shinobi did not trust each other. Shinobi did not have communication with each other. Himiko scowled. And yet, shinobi weren’t supposed to form villages with each other either. She turned to face Tobirama.

“I know there is something still holding you back from trusting me fully.”

Tobirama’s face twitched as he smoothed his expression before a new one could fully form. The fact that his face changed at all told Himiko she had caught him off guard.

“I trust you with my life,” he said.

She stepped forward. “But you do not trust me with the village, nor do you trust me as a leader of the Uchiha.”

Silence.

“I called you here to rectify that,” Himiko continued. She rubbed her fingers together, an old childhood tell she had never been able to banish. She took a breath. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Go ahead.” Tobirama folded his arms and tilted his head in a challenge. He never did like getting called out.

“This is not the first life I’ve lived,” Himiko said in a rush.

Tobirama blinked. Then his posture relaxed and he began to turn away. “I’ll call Hikaku immediately; you must be very tired. Or perhaps just ill in the head.”

“I’m not crazy,” Himiko snapped.

He ignored her. “Or maybe I’ll get Kagami and Naori instead. They can handle you just as well.”

“I don’t need to be handled, asshole!”

Tobirama started to walk away and Himiko took a step forward to chase after him, before she stopped and sucked in a breath to calm herself. She stared at his retreating back, feeling the moment falling away from her. How could she prove-

“You’re working on a secret jutsu. It’s called the Edo Tensei, and it works by sacrificing a living person to the Shinigami and summoning a soul from the Pure Lands in an imperfect resurrection,” she said. Tobirama stopped and turned around, his eyes wide.

“You…”

“I read about it in a book. This, everything, the shinobi, the clans, the village, it was all a story, in my old life.” The words fell from her lips almost without thought, a river with no end. “You were a character in it. You were the Nidaime Hokage, after Hashirama. And you invented the Edo Tensei and the Hiraishin. You used the Edo Tensei as a way of creating tireless soldiers that couldn’t be killed and had infinited chakra.”

“You stole my notes and read them, again, just like when you were six,” Tobirama said. She could tell he didn’t quite believe that though, just like he didn’t really believe that she’d had the ability to snoop in his desk without his knowledge as a child. Though he wasn’t ordinarily so callous as to bring up that long winter, to her face or otherwise, it was an excuse, no matter how flimsy, to explain her mysterious foreknowledge.

Still, Himiko needed something definitive. Something she had no way of knowing, that no one would have ever told her. And she had just the thing.

“You had two younger brothers.”

Tobirama’s chakra spiked abruptly. “How dare you –“

“The older one was Itama,” Himiko swallowed. It was surprisingly easy to recall the next detail. “He was killed by a group of five adult Uchiha men.”

Tobirama went utterly still. Himiko tensed in response. That wasn’t the stillness of shock. That was the stillness of a wrathful shinobi getting ready to attack and Himiko wasn’t certain she could match him.

“Do the Uchiha sit around and share stories of the good old days when they used to kill children for fun?” Tobirama asked silkily.

She kept her gaze locked with his own and her voice even. “Don’t pretend the Senju didn’t do the same thing.” The years suddenly compressed as they both remembered the first time they met. The only difference now was that Himiko was not six and helpless, and they both had to hold themselves back for the sake of the village.

“Itama had bi-colored hair. The other one, Kawarama, he had brown hair and a cross shaped scar. He died when he was seven,” Himiko paused. “At Kawarama’s funeral, your father Butsuma hit Hashirama when he said that Kawarama died for nothing.”

Tobirama’s face was pale and the crimson clan markings stood out in sharp relief. The growing darkness only served to wash him out even more until he resembled a ghost. Whether he would turn vengeful or not remained to be seen.

“How do you know that?” He asked her hoarsely.

 

“I told you. In my previous life. It…this was all a story. It took place in a different time period, generations after the village had been founded. The village made it all the way to a Nanadaime, at least, when it ended.”

A muscle in his jaw jumped repeatedly. “We…our lives were just entertainment to you.”

“Yes.”

Tobirama looked like he wanted to follow that train of thought, but ever logical, he set aside his emotions for more practical things.

“This is how you know things you shouldn’t,” he said. Himiko nodded, relieved. She hadn’t thought he would catch on so fast, that there would be a period of shock before reality set in. But Tobirama was always quick on the uptake and was good at compartmentalizing. He’d deal with it on his own, if he needed to.

He closed his eyes. Himiko let him take a moment. She’d had her whole life to get used to the idea of being reincarnated. This was the first anyone else was learning about it. She turned away and sat down on the edge of the mountain cliff, staring out over the village. She could only hope that telling him her last secret was enough to keep the fragile peace from crumbling apart.

After a few more moments, there was a slight scuff where Tobirama dragged a foot across the ground before appearing at her side, lowering himself to sit beside her.

“What was your world like? It was different, wasn’t it, if all of this was a story?”

Himiko tilted her head back to look at the sky. “It was much more peaceful. I mean…there were shitty regions where kids were still forced into war and horrible things happened. But there were also countries where people could live their whole lives without seeing combat. They just…went to school, and graduated, and then worked and lived their lives. I was from a country like that.”

Tobirama arched a brow. “You? Not fighting? I can hardly believe it. What did you do then?”

“I studied linguistics, specializing in second language acquisition and discourse pragmatics amongst second language speakers,” Himiko rattled off. What did you know, even after over twenty years, explaining her academic interests was still second nature. She glanced at Tobirama, only to see a blank expression on his face. “And…you have no idea what I’m talking about. It’s…I studied how human languages in general work. I was specifically interested in people who had learned a second language, and how they perceived the second language and how they used it in conversation. The social aspect of language, basically.”

“You were a scholar.”

Well, that was the closest equivalent that this world had, even if it brought to mind people who basically lived in the library in the capital, or monks isolated in their mountain temples. “Yeah, basically.”

“And you had never fought before then,” Tobirama said. He leaned back. “Then back then, when you tried to go back home…”

 

Himiko managed to suppress her wince. “Yeah. That was the first time I ever someone get killed. First time I had been threatened with…anything like that, really.” Time had dulled the terror, but it still wasn’t something she liked to think about.

Tobirama went silent again, but this time it was more companionable as he mulled things over. Then,

“You’re older than me, aren’t you?” He accused her suddenly.

Himiko grinned. “I sure am. By at about six years or so.”

Tobirama cursed softly under his breath. She giggled in response. She didn’t just have height on him, she also had age and lived experiences. Tobirama might have more experience as a shinobi, but she was his elder.

“So what was your name?”

Himiko told him and delighted in his perplexed expression. Even for native speakers, her name could be difficult to pronounce, particularly the possessive form. For non native speakers of her language, particularly native Japanese speakers, her name was even more complex, to the point where many had given up and simply called her by a nickname, and she in turn had started to introduce herself with that nickname.

“ _What?”_ he said incredulously. “You’re lying.”

“I am not,” she laughed. “That was my name. I wrote it like this.” She drew the characters in the dirt slowly, letting Tobirama observe not just what they looked like but how they were formed.

“That’s ridiculous.”

Himiko sobered. “That’s how I know things. Things like who to trust, and who not to. It hasn’t always worked, but…” she shrugged. “I hoped if you know why I am the way I am, sometimes, you’d see…the Uchiha, we don’t want to leave the village. But there’s a lot of uncertainty about actions you might take, so we’re just preparing to defend ourselves if we have to. I’ve told the clan that if I could talk to you, I could fix it. I’m hoping I didn’t lie to them. Did I?”

Tobirama gazed at her for a long time, his eyes searching. His stare was just as piercing as any doujutsu user’s, Himiko thought.

“No. No, I don’t think you did,” he said at last.  

Himiko smiled. “That’s good. I’m glad.” She looked out into the distance again. After a moment, she said, “Say. Now that we’re sharing our deepest, darkest secrets…that fluffy collar thing you wear, what is that? What’s it for?”

“Fluffy collar – what is with you and that thing?” Tobirama scoffed at her.

“I can’t figure out what it is!”

“Is _that_ why you’re always taking it?” He arched a brow at her.

“Well, no,” Himiko admitted. “Mostly I do it to piss you off. And because its soft.”

“Tch. You’re going to have to live without knowing then.”

“What?! Why?”

Tobirama smirked. “Just to piss you off.”


	3. IzuTouka have you seen...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from phoenixyfriend "IzuTouka 'have you seen the...? Oh.'".
> 
> This can be considered compliant with the same ‘verse as “the devil and the deep blue sea”.
> 
> Pairings: Uchiha Izuna/Senju Touka
> 
> Rating: PG13
> 
> Warnings: None

Izuna cursed as he searched the kitchen fruitlessly. The fresh fish he had brought back was missing off the counter top and he knew he had left it there in preparation for dinner. Izuna growled to himself as he slammed a cupboard shut. If Saburou had stolen the fish again…

“What are you banging around out there so loudly for?” Touka’s voice called from her room.

Izuna gave up his search as a bad job and went to acknowledge her. Maybe she had put the fish away somewhere and knew where it had ended up. He sure didn’t.

“Hey, have you seen the…Oh.”

Touka shot him a poisonous glare as she chewed a piece of freshly cut sashimi from the very same fillet he had been looking for. Izuna might have felt more threatened if he didn’t know it took her more than five seconds to climb to her feet, given her round belly.

“You do realize that fish was going to be dinner, right?” Izuna asked.

Touka swallowed her bite. “You do realize that I’m starving all the time, right?” she said snippily. She popped another bite of fish in her mouth after dipping it in soy sauce and wasabi.

At least she ate normal, if somewhat expensive food. Koyane’s wife had wanted nothing but red bean flavored okonomiyaki for weeks.  He rubbed his face.

“I’ll send Mameha by to help you if you need anything while I head out for more fish.” He mentally calculated how much more he should get. This was already Touka’s second snack for the afternoon, it wasn’t likely she’d eat third helpings at dinner…

“Grab some chopsticks,” Touka said.

“What?”

“I _said_ ,” Touka repeated slowly, “grab some chopsticks.”

Izuna blinked but didn’t question it. These days Touka was quite mercurial and her tongue sharper than ever, what with the pregnancy hormones and the unease she felt due to her newfound vulnerability. He wasn’t about to pick a fight now over fetching a set of chopsticks.

When he returned, Touka was in the process of slicing off more pieces from the fillet. He grabbed a seat cushion and settled down across from her. Whatever she was thinking, it was likely he’d be here for awhile until he either got fed up and left or she chased him out. Then again, their marriage had been unexpectedly peaceful, all things considered.

After she had cut up the rest of the fillet, Touka pushed the mix of soy sauce and wasabi until it rested between them on the low table. “We can split the rest.”

Izuna’s brow raised in surprise. “How generous of you. With how you’ve gotten over food, I thought you would rather stab me in the eye than share anything with me.”

“Believe me, if this had been otoro tuna, you’d be lucky if I let you sniff it.” Touka’s eyes slid away from his. Izuna watched in disbelief as her face pinked slightly. “But this is just mackerel. It’s not grilled, but it’s better than nothing.”

Izuna looked from Touka’s face to the evenly cut fish back to her face again. She resolutely ignored his stare and took another slice.

“Who told you that my favorite food is grilled mackerel?”

Her eyes met his again with a challenging look. “Who told you that I like fresh fruit?”

Izuna scowled at her and took a bite of food. “It’s just common sense that fresh food would be better than anything fried.”

“If I have to hear from you too what I should and shouldn’t do while I’m pregnant-“ Touka began hotly.

“Quit putting words in my mouth,” he said after swallowing. “As long as you don’t do anything stupid, I don’t care what you do.”

Touka huffed but went silent. The atmosphere soon lapsed into something companionable, or at least, Izuna didn’t have the burning urge to run her through with his sword, which is more than he could’ve said at the beginning of their marriage. He glanced out at her out of the corner of his eye. There was no way she was going to tell him how she figured out his preference for mackerel unless he told her how he knew about her favorite foods.

“I asked Hashirama what you liked to eat,” he said at last, dangling the information before her.

Touka was quiet for awhile before she grumbled, “I talked to Hikaku.”

“Not Madara?” Izuna needled. It honestly wasn’t surprising that Touka would rather ask Hikaku than Madara, but he couldn’t resist poking at her. Unfortunately, she didn’t rise to the bait.

“I’ll ask Madara about all your deep, dark secrets when you manage to ask Tobirama about mine.” Touka smirked at him. “But really, you actually asked Hashirama?”

“Tch. I just didn’t want to deal with your complaining when you got cravings.”

“Of course not. It’s not like fruit is expensive this time of year or anything.” Touka set her chopsticks down as she finished eating. “Next time you decide to bring back fruit so you don’t have to deal with my cravings, as you put it, make sure you bring back enough mackerel for you to eat too. If you die on a mission because you were underfed, I refuse to remarry.”

“What a touching statement of affection-“

“Shut up and finish your food.”

* * *

 

Otoro tuna is an expensive type of tuna high in fat content and is considered to be one of the highest quality cut of fish for sashimi. 

Mackerel is a type of white fish that is commonly used for grilling, but is also common in sashimi.


End file.
